iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Fun At School
This page is going to commemorate pictures of me and my friends at school! As you may or may not know I take a photography class at school, so I have many many pictures of my friends and I at school! If you're interested to have a look see, I shall post some pics! I will say what year or grade they were in, too haha. Thanks for taking a look! :P "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 17:08, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Pics IMG_2466.JPG|My good friend Chelsea took this of me today! The hall I am in has a special meaning to me, heh... the lockers to the right of me :P IMG_2461.JPG|I took this of Chelsea! Hahahaha!!! :P I took a bunch of pics of her but she WANTED me to choose this one to put up here! IMG_1656.JPG|Yeah...I was pretending a certain someone called me who I WOULD NEVER WANT A CALL FROM -.- Some of you may know who that is. :P IMG_2027.JPG|I actually have somewhat of a reason to smile. Esp. who was in the room with me at the time... :] IMG_1767.JPG|Becki took this outside! Chelsea and I were taking a picture of the wall and Tashaila is derping around in the back HAHA! :P IMG_9423 - Copy.JPG|You MAY have seen this pic of me before haha...photo cred goes to Chelsea. :P 60972_127577507294030_3163249_n.jpg|Me in 10th grade! :o 306285_358458000872645_1250068512_n.jpg|11th grade in the infamous Theory Room :P 577281_358457827539329_731135944_n.jpg|Me sitting in the Theory Room again hahaha :P 407502_304185629633216_1463204122_n.jpg|Me ready to take photos haha :P 396067_304186319633147_1147773652_n.jpg|Goin' up le stairs haha 461333_376280862423692_1922487395_o.jpg|Just standin' in the hall haha :P IMG_9973 copy.JPG|This was a ghost project! Sheena and Chelsea were "about to punch" Kamari! :P IMG_9977 copy.JPG|Another one! LOL she is choking him hahaha :P IMG_9846.JPG|I always like making the lockers look endless hahaha :P 419724_341321419252970_2077386041_n.jpg|LOL my two friends had the SAME shirt on so I HAD to get a pic! Vina (left) and Ingrid. :P 396267_293581217360324_747429462_n.jpg|Ahh the fun we had in the lunchroom in 11th grade last year :] 381270_293582830693496_1599615058_n.jpg|LOOOOL Yep, my friend Danni (Danielle) again haha :P 391130_294853160566463_290504324_n.jpg|ME in the lunchroom *...* 405643_294853457233100_431718845_n.jpg|Why did we do these things...just...why... :P 420032_513150288750715_324495074_n.jpg|Me in the middle, Becki on the left, Tashaila on the right! 300008_505675556138965_63548235_n.jpg|OK the girl is Chelsea, but if you look on the left, you can see me, and you can see part of my face. On the right, LOL that's X! I don't even remember but I must have been looking at him or saying something to him haha! :D 942026_513150515417359_908799808_n.jpg|Tashaila in the pink...me on the sides...Becki in the middle :P Photo on 2013-05-06 at 14.32 #3.jpg|LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Photo on 2013-05-06 at 14.33.jpg|No words, man:D Photo on 2013-05-06 at 14.33 #2.jpg|random paste: hooray:D you deserve 2 it X3 Photo on 2013-05-06 at 14.29.jpg|hehehahaha :P LOL WTH 580234_513150445417366_197967220_n.jpg|colors *o* 579257_513150255417385_861476673_n.jpg|:D 971655_513150322084045_227536281_n.jpg|lol :) IMG_4218.JPG|Amie in pd 2 Computer Presentations :P IMG_4221.JPG|Meee in class XD IMG_4227.JPG|Me reading! X3 IMG_4233.JPG|Quick snapped a pic of the hallway...of COURSE there's peeps in it :o LOL! IMG_4243.JPG|Well I dunno if anyone is gonna care but...it was in this exact spot in gym, on THAT machine...that I first saw X. I was casually on there and I said my infamous line to him, to get him to come over, and he did. The rest is history. ♥ you can see, the guys locker room is behind me and I think that's where he originally was gonna go hahaha!!! :P IMG_4259.JPG|Me reflecting my whole school year, and my life...in that very mirror. :P LOL X3 Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:School Category:Pictures Category:Happy Pages Category:Random